Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes bit lines for inputting or outputting data to or from memory cells. These bit lines are coupled to a contact region of a substrate through contact plugs.
As overlay margin between contact plugs and bit lines is reduced due to limited cell area resulting from the recent increase in the integration of memory devices, the contact plugs and the bit lines may be misaligned with each other. As a result, a bridge may be formed between neighboring contact plug and bit line, or leakage current may occur therebetween. In addition, an etch stop layer remaining between the bit lines may increase capacitance between the bit lines.